Anime Mix Up
by WatashiInuyasha
Summary: It mixes several anime characters that we love, When Inuyasha has to babysit kagome's cousins he calles on the help of his friends Youko, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Sesshomaru, and Jin. But what will happen when the kids escape from their watch? Its a crazy chase
1. Part One

Anime mix up

Part One

**In the city of San Francisco on Main Street is a row of apartment buildings stood, in the apartment there lived the half demon Inuyasha his roommate Kagome a human. One day Kagome got a call early in the morning.**

"**Mh hello?" yawned Kagome, as she listened on the phone her eyes widened as she shook her head yes Inuyasha now standing in the doorway of a half empty fridge looking for something to eat.**

" **No don't worry I didn't forget…no I know…ok see you in a hour." said Kagome hanging up the phone and turning to Inuyasha who was eat what was left of the cereal.**

"**Kagome who was that and why did they call at five in the morning?" asked Inuyasha **

" **Uh Inuyasha you remember how I am going to New York for a week with Sango, Kieko, and Botan…well I kinda forgot that I had to baby-sit my cousins Soma and Kuto during the same week." said Kagome quietly **

"**So you're not going to New York than?" asked Inuyasha **

"**Oh no I'm going to New York alright." said Kagome as Inuyasha's ears twitch and she stared at him with puppy eyes **

"**Oh no, oh no, no no no no. Kagommeeeee I don't wannttt tooooooo I don't know the first thing about kids!" whined Inuyasha**

"**Sure you do you watch Shippo all the time." sighed kagome **

**Not really I just let him do what ever he wants to or I throw him in the river and hope he can catch up." said Inuyasha "Kagome? Kagome?"**

"**Don't worry I'm right here." said Kagome pulling a large suitcase behind her**

"**Kagome I thought you didn't leave until tomorrow!" Inuyasha said **

"**I uh….forgot…that uh I just need to leave just don't feed them any sugar and don't hurt them ok?" said Kagome walking out the door **

"**ok bye" said Inuyasha closing the door behind her and jumping on the couch eating his secret stash of candy. **

**Later that day the door bell rang Inuyasha jumped up opening the door stood a women with two little five year olds they stood there staring at each other Inuyasha's eyes locked on the things standing in front of them the kids eyes locked on well his ears, the only thing that stopped them from staring at each other for hours the lady spoke up.**

"**uh where is Kagome?" she asked **

"**oh uh Kagome forgot that she had to do something so she left me here… don't worry I've had plenty of experience with kids." said Inuyasha'_ actually it's a fox demon but she doesn't know that.'_**

" **Alright I'll be back in a week so be good to Kagome's doggie ok?" said the lady in a baby voice**

"**HEY I'M NOT HER DO….." started Inuyasha**

"**thanks again" said the lady closing in the door**

"**I'm bowerd." said Soma**

"**really uh ok lets see um how about we play hide and seek," said Inuyasha**

"**YEAH!" said the boys together **

"**ok you two go hide and I'll count to ten ready?" said Inuyasha closing his eyes and started counting as they ran off he opened his eyes still counting jumped on the couch "FIVE,SIX…YOU GUY'S STAY HIDING, EIGHT, NINE, TEN!READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" said Inuyasha turning on the TV. A few minutes later the boys came in pretty grumpy **

"**You stupid you didn't come to find us!" said Kuto**

"**oh no I did you guys just hid really really good." lied Inuyasha **

" **I know I did Kuto is bad at hiding." said Soma **

"**Shut up Soma." said Kuto hitting him making him cry**

"**Hey no hitting !" Yelled Inuyasha making Kuto cry twice as loud **

"**WAHHHH DOGGIE HIT ME!" Cried Kuto **

"**WHAT I NEVER TOUCHED YOU!" shouted Inuyasha "ok Inuyasha think, think, you need to think of something …..I got it! Ok boys, HEY BOYS!" said Inuyasha making the boys stop crying " ok go into the other room I need make some calls." as the boys ran into the other room Inuyasha picked up the phone and dialed a number **

"**Yusuke?"asked Inuyasha**

"**uh hey Inuyasha what's up?" asked Yusuke**

"**Is Kuwabara over there?"**

"**uh yeah" answered Yusuke**

"**ok uh do you guys want to come over for all you can eat movie night?" asked Inuyasha**

"**hell yeah we'll be right over." yelled Kuwabara over the phone**

"**ok see you." '_perfect'_ thought Inuyasha hanging up the phone and dialing another number as another voice came on the line.**

"**Hi you've reached Youko I'm not available right now please hesitate to leave a message after the scream." said Youko trying to sound like an answering machine not working very well.**

"**Hey Youko its me Inuyasha."**

"**Oh no its you"**

"**Oh just shut up, I was wondering…" started Inuyasha **

"**no" said Youko**

"**but I haven't said anything yet."**

"**so?"**

"**grrr anyways will you help me with this project it will only take a few minutes."**

"**and what will I get out of it?" asked Youko**

"**uh….the gift of giving?" said Inuyasha**

"**I don't give I take." said Youko firmly**

"**ok fine 20 bucks."**

"**Make it 40."**

"**I'll make it 25 dollars" said Inuyasha**

"**30 take it or leave it." said Youko **

"**ok fine thirty dollars now will you come?" asked Inuyasha**

"**I haven't anything better to do I'll be over in a few." said Youko when Inuyasha hung up the phone and going into the room where the boys were finding them jumping on the bed eating candy and potato chips**

"**HEY THOSE ARE MINE!" yelled Inuyasha grabbing them away making them cry.  
"WAHHHHH!" both boys cried**

"**wait no don't cry no no don't cry uh…damn it…..here ." said Inuyasha handing them the candy and chips, just then the door bell rang the boys ran to the door to open it Inuyasha grabbed both boys before they could answer the door tying the boys up so they cant get away and putting them in the closet, opening the door to find Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Youko standing there pulling them in closing and locking the door he tried to swallow the key which didn't work to well.**

" **ok that looks so much easier in cartoons." said Inuyasha coughing and walking over to the sink and putting it down the garbage disposal.**

"**What the hell is going on here mutt." asked Youko**

"**Yeah were is the movie and popcorn." said Kuwabara**

"**You all have been chosen out of all my friends to help with a project." said Inuyasha **

"**This isn't a game show so what is the project Inuyasha and plus we're your only friends." asked Yususke **

"**Wait who said I was his friend I just live next door to him ." said Youko**

"**ok I will ignore that last statement for now." said Inuyasha as he went to the closet opened the door and the boys fell out.**

"**What the hell is this?" asked Youko**

"**I believe its two kids tied up in a closet." said Yusuke trying to act smart**

"**shut up Urameshi." said Youko**

"**Shut up fox boy" said Yusuke **

"**Don't make me hurt you!" said Youko bringing out a rose **

"**GUYS GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE!" yelled Inuyasha over the sound of the boys screaming. **

"**I want another 30 bucks for this!"**

" **Hey wait you are paying him!" Said Yusuke**

"**We want to be paid to!" said Kuwabara**

" **ok ok sheesh." said Inuyasha paying each of them then picking the boys up and putting them in their room and locking their door. **

"**Ok look Youko and I are going to go get some of that healthy stuff at the store, you guys stay here and watch the kids." said Inuyasha**

"**Wait why am I going?" asked Youko**

" **because there is no way I'm leaving you here with those kids and there is no way in hell I'm staying here with them so the only people left are Yusuke and Kuwabara and the kids are napping so they cant screw anything up." said Inuyasha**

"**wow you've thought this through haven't you?" said Youko surprised that Inuyasha's plan might work.**

"**We will be back in a few so don't touch anything." said Inuyasha walking out the door. Later after Inuyasha and Youko had gotten the stuff they need they walked in to find Yususke and Kuwabara tied and gagged, dropping the stuff they ran over and took the rags out of there mouths.**

"**What happened!" asked Inuyasha **

"**Its those brats the opened their door and attacked us!" said Yusuke **

"**You lost to five year olds , and I missed it." said Youko trying not to laugh but having a difficult time**

"**That doesn't matter where are the kids!" Asked Inuyasha**

"**Their gone!" said Kuwabara**

"**What!" yelled Inuyasha running into their room to find it empty and a sheet with knots in it hanging out the window.**


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

"**THEIR GONE!" yelled Inuyasha running into the other room "we have to go find them!" **

"**What do you mean _we_ their _your_ responsibility and _we _ will not have anything to do with it." said Youko walking out the door**

"**WAIT! You cant go please!." begged Inuyasha**

"**now that's just pathetic, why do you think you need us?" asked Youko who was now near the door **

" **I well uh if Kagome finds out than I'll be dead." sighed Inuyasha**

"**and we should care about that because?" asked Yusuke**

"**because I'll tell her that you guys were watching them and she will tell Keiko and Botan." smiled Inuyasha**

"**I vote on helping Inuyasha." said Yusuke walking out the door.**

**Later all the boys were in Central Park looking around when the song who let the dogs out could be heard, Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and everybody just stared at him**

"**Hello?'' **

"**Hey Inuyasha how's things going?" **

"**Oh Kagome…uh things are going great." said Inuyasha nervously **

"**How are the boys, are they behaving?"**

"**Uh yeah there so good its like there not even here." said Yusuke**

"**Inuyasha is that Yusuke?'**

"**uh yup and Kuwabara and Youko are here to." said Inuyasha**

"**oh that's nice where are you I tried the apartment and no one answered?" said Kagome**

"**uh we're on a walk in Central Park."**

"**how nice, let me talk to the boys." said Kagome**

"**uh ok hold on." said Inuyasha holding hand over the mouthpart "Youko make five year old noises." **

"**uh….no" said Youko**

"**Why not!" asked Inuyasha**

"**I agreed to help you find them I never agreed to act like them, ask Yusuke he acts like a five year old all the time." said Youko**

"**HEY WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" yelled Yusuke " and besides Kuwabara was the way better fiver year old"**

"**Inuyasha what is going on?" asked Kagome**

"**uh Kagome the truth is…"started Inuyasha **

"**If you did anything to hurt them I swear I'll say the s word so many times till you cant move." threatened Kagome**

"**Uh the truth is that they are sleeping, and I cant wake them because you said kids should have at least fifteen hours of sleep per day." said Inuyasha**

"**That is exactly what I wanted to hear you say,…bye." said Kagome as Inuyasha hung up the phone and the all did an anime sigh. **

"**well that was close ok lets see if we were five year olds where would we be? You guys have any ideas…Inuyasha? Youko?" said Yusuke looking around only to find himself and Kuwabara "where did Youko and Inuyasha go?'**

"**they said they were going to search for the kids." said Kuwabara**

"**oh really." said yusuke grabbing Kuwabara they walked down the street to the local bar to find Inuyasha and Youko playing pool. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara walked over to them and grabbed their ears pulling them out of the bar**

"**OW OW OW!" both of them yelled **

"**hey let go already!" said Inuyasha**

"**You're the one that was soooo worried about those kids and here you are with fox boy over there in a bar PLAYING POOL!" shouted yusuke **

" **we got bored." said Youko**

"**YOU SHUT UP!" said yusuke**

"**URAMESHI THE KIDS ARE GOING INTO THE FAMILY FUN CENTER!" yelled Kuwabara making everyone rub their ears because he yelled so loud**

"**Kuwabara I stopped yelling a while ago." said yusuke**

"**Lets go hurry!" said Inuyasha running across the street almost getting hit by a car.**

"**It said don't walk or can you not read mutt." said Youko walking across the street to the other side and everyone else followed him**

"**I can read just fine" mumbled Inuyasha with his hands in his pocket he walked across the street. Inside the family fun center they all stood in aww at all the video games, blinking lights. And the size of the place.**

"**and how in the hell are we suppose to find them in here?" asked Youko almost tripping over the kids running back and forward between his legs and pulling his tail**

"**they're over there!" said Kuwabara pointing to a large, very large playhouse.  
"Well what are we waiting for!" asked Inuyasha running to the playhouse everyone following him "The only way in and out is through the slides so Kuwabara, Yusuke each of you stay at the end of one slide and if they come out you can grab them." said Inuyasha **

"**Got it." both of them said**

"**Youko and I will go in and look for them." said Inuyasha climbing in after Youko in the small slide**

"**hey there's one of those brats I'll get him." said Youko going to the right as Inuyasha saw one go to the left turning to where Youko turned he was already gone so he went after the one boy he saw. **

**With Yusuke and Kuwabara they were having a little trouble **

"**Is that one, one of them?" asked Yusuke turning to Kuwabara who had a bunch of kids in his arms crying and screaming. **

"**I cant tell its too hard they wont sit still!" yelled Kuwabara getting bit by one of the children making him let go of the rest "OW Just wait till I get my hands on the one kid who bit me!" **

"**Just keep looking Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke. Back with Youko and Inuyasha they were having there own problems.**

"**Come back here you little brat! Yelled Youko running after Soma stopping short when he reached a bunch of big step too big too climb down above him was a wire with a trolley taking a sigh he grabbed the trolley and slid down when Inuyasha appeared from where he entered **

"**HEY YOUKO I FOUND ONE!" said Inuyasha making Youko look back making him lose his grip he fell to the very bottom mat with a loud thud looking up at Inuyasha with a glare on his face.**

"**uh oops." smiled Inuyasha slowly backing up then running as Youko ran after him **

"**Inuyasha just wait till I get my hands on you!" Yelled Youko jumping and tackling Inuyasha pinning him to the wall. "YOU LITTLE…." started Youko when small laughing interrupted him he turned to see Kuto and Soma standing there giggling making Youko drop Inuyasha and run after the little kids Inuyasha scrambling behind him. With Yusuke and Kuwabara they were getting in a whole mess of trouble Kuwabara was sitting on the slide waiting for the kids to come down, waiting a little kid slid down and Kuwabara grabbed him**

"**GOTCH….. Uh oops" said Kuwabara realizing he had gotten the wrong kid who was now screaming**

"**CHILD ABUSE HELP I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" yelled the kid when a lady ran up **

"**LET GO OF MY CHILD NOW!" yelled the lady hitting Kuwabara with her purse enough for him to let go when a police officer showed up and put Kuwabara in handcuffs as Yusuke watched he looked up at the playhouse, then at Kuwabara and back at the playhouse then sighed and followed Kuwabara at a distance. Inuyasha now running through the play house in the swinging bag section.**

"**there you are brat!" said Inuyasha running after him but stopped short when he saw the little boy holding bags with around twenty other kids holding bags**

"**Oh damn" said Inuyasha as the kids let the bags go as they all headed for him. Youko was running through the playhouse when he came to the place where Inuyasha was now looked all bruised .**

"**what the hell happened to you." asked Youko as Inuyasha stood up **

"**four words, twenty kids and swinging bags." said Inuyasha his hand in a fist**

"**uh hate to break it to you but the kids aren't in the playhouse any more." said Youko**

"**what do you mean!" asked Inuyasha running over to the plastic window he could see the kids coming out of the slide "aw crud" said Inuyasha running out of the bag section with Youko following him they stopped and stared at the obstacle course with to pillars put together "how are we suppose to go through this thing?" asked Inuyasha going over to the pillars .**

"**You need to go between the pillars." said Youko trying to go between them falling to the other side. "ow that's tough ok your turn Inuyasha."**

"**ok…uh right." said Inuyasha going through the pillars getting stuck in it "ow uh Youko you think you could help a little?" asked Inuyasha as Youko grabbed his hand and pulled him through "man kids could get hurt on that." said Inuyasha**

"**Well Inuyasha I don't think there are any five year olds that are six feet tall." said Youko walking to the next obstacle**

"**this is taking to long! Iron Rever Soul Steeler!" yelled Inuyasha as he slashed through the rest of the obstacle**

"**Uh you know your going to have to pay for these damages right." sighed Youko walking over to the slide "ok you first Inuyasha"**

"**alright fine." said Inuyasha going down the slide but then stuck in the middle "oh crud"**

"**ARE YOU DOWN YET?" yelled Youko**

"**uh N.."started Inuyasha **

"**OK I'M COMING DOWN." said Youko sliding down when he reached Inuyasha he couldn't stop so he rammed Inuyasha right in the back and they both slid down the slide on their stomachs landing at the bottom mat **

"**HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERENT DOWN!" yelled Youko**

"**I TRIED ! BUT YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP!" yelled Inuyasha "hey where is Yusuke and Kuwabara?" **

"**Who knows?" said Youko "Hey there they are!" said Youko pointing to the roll the ball thing Kuto was at the bottom and Soma was at the top putting the balls in the holes as tickets were coming out **

"**Now why didn't we think of that?" asked Inuyasha **

"**because your stupid and its illegal." said Youko "now slowly lets grab them.' turning around to find them gone.**

"**darn it!" said Inuyasha when his cell phone rang**

"**hello?" the other voice talked on the other side Inuyasha's fist clenched then hung up the phone "Well you'll never guess where Yusuke and Kuwabara are." said Inuyasha angrily **

**Later at the police station Yusuke and Kuwabara walk out with hunched shoulders.**

"**I cant believe you two!" yelled Youko**

"**Hey don't yell at me I was going to tell you but I needed to go after Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke**

"**Well thanks to you two those brats got away again." said Inuyasha**

"**uh no they didn't Inuyasha their going into the movie theater!" said Youko **

"**Yes a movie theater they just picked the perfect place dark and cold." said Yusuke sarcastically they were about to walk in when they were stopped by the guard.  
"tickets please." said the guard**

"**oh crud there is no way I'm buying I'm broke." said Inuyasha so they all looked at Youko **

"**oh no, no way." said Youko**

"**ok that's fine." said Inuyasha**

"**WHAT!" yelled Yusuke **

"**its fine Youko you can go in there and get them yourself that ok fox? Youko?" said Inuyasha looking for Youko**

"**uh four tickets for the late show." said Youko at the paying booth, after paying for the tickets they went inside and they saw the kids go into the movie a kiss before last.**

"**ok lets go." said Yusuke as he started to go into the theater Youko stopped him.  
" sorry Yusuke but this is a R rated movie and your to young, you and Kuwabara stay out here or go get another movie just don't get in trouble." said Youko from the movie theater they could hear the kids laughing and talking.**

"**ohhh that's not good." said one of them as Inuyasha and Youko ran into the theater getting to a really mushy part of the movie Youko covered Inuyasha's eyes as Inuyasha covered his mouth.**

"**don't look this is not appropriate for children or small dogs." said Youko**

"**what about foxes" asked Inuyasha**

"**well foxes are mature." said Youko**

"**and that's exactly why you suck eggs." said Inuyasha**

"**Its been forever since I raided a chicken coop! And that was when I was desperate! Hey there they are ." said Youko walking to and aisle getting on his hands and knees and following the kids.**

"**uh hu sure it was." said Inuyasha on his knees following him then stopping "ewww" said Inuyasha**

"**what's the problem?" asked Youko**

"**I think I got gum in my hair." whined Inuyasha**

"**stop whining that's what you get when you have long hair you don't take care…." said Youko.**

"**Let me guess you got something in your hair." said Inuyasha smiled **

"**someone just dropped their soda on my head." growled Youko **

"**Just keep moving fox and move your blasted tail." said Inuyasha pushing Youko forward by the time they got out they were covered in soda popcorn gum and a bunch of other sticky things and Youko walked up to a custodian **

"**Just so you know the cup holder in seat five is loose." growled Youko when he looked to the left at a very familiar faces.**

"**Hey let us go! We're 20!"yelled Yusuke**

"**not likely." said the guy throwing him and Kuwabara outside**

"**I thought I told you not to get in trouble." said Youko as Inuyasha was trying to pull gum out of his hair not having a very good time**

"**what happened to you two?" asked Kuwabara **

"**don't ask." said Inuyasha taking out a clump of gum out of his hair and pulling out a part of hair, at the same time rubbing soda off onto Youko's sleeve.  
"do you mind?" asked Youko pulling his sleeve away from Inuyasha who went back to try and get a piece of candy off his now drenched clothing .**

"**man this sucks!" said Inuyasha **

"**well if you hadn't left to get groceries this would have never happened!" yelled Youko **

"**oh yeah I was just suppose to let them starve to death, Kagome would say sit forever until I was DEAD!" Yelled Inuyasha back**

"**well that would have saved us several problems!." said Youko**

"**shut it egg sucker." said Inuyasha**

"**cat chaser!." said Youko in Inuyasha's face**

"**CHICKEN COOP RAIDER!" Shouted Inuyasha back**

"**TAIL WAGGER!"shouted Youko **

"**YOU NO GOOD ROSE SNIFFING, BIG EARED, EGG SUCKING PRETTYBOY!" Shouted Inuyasha so loud it was drawing attention to themselves **

"**THAT'S IT I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU PAY ME I'M OUTTA HERE!." said Youko storming out of the building **

"**Youko wait!" said Inuyasha running after him as Yusuke and Kuwabara stood there with wide eyes then ran off after them. Inuyasha reached the corner, stopped and yelled "YEAH WELL WE DON'T NEED YOU EITHER SO GO ON GET BEFORE I GET MY GUN OUT!" he yelled which was starting to attract attention when Kuwabara walked up.**

"**uh Inuyasha you don't have a gun." he said while standing next to him**

"**DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" he yelled and then sat on the side of the street "ok that's ok its just Youko it will probably be a lot easier with him gone I wont have to worry about my own life at stake, ok lets start here at the library ." said Inuyasha as he and Kuwabara walked up the steps Yusuke still at the bottom.**

"**no, no way there is no way I'm taking my annual trip to the library early, I don't go until December!" said Yusuke with his arms folded**

"**Ok fine, Yusuke you go look in the arcade." said Inuyasha turning back mumbling to himself "what have I done?"**


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

**Youko had stormed off in a fury after him, and Inuyasha had their little "name fight". Yusuke who refused to look for the still lost five year olds in the library. Inuyasha and Kuwabara now stood in the doorway of the largest library in San Francisco **

**"Wow, Inuyasha what did you get us into?" asked Kuwabara with his mouth hanging open.**

**"Close your mouth Kuwabara, bugs will fly in. ok I will look in sections A-Q and you look for the rest." Inuyasha said closing Kuwabara's mouth**

**"Yeah sure…uh what comes after Q?" joked Kuwabara but looking at Inuyasha who was glaring at him he slowly backed off and went into the R section. Yusuke who was now at the arcade doing exactly what Inuyasha said, well sort of he was actually playing the games and looking over his shoulder every once in a while. Back with Inuyasha and Kuwabara they had gone through half the sections and were about to collapse.**

**"Ok this is getting ridiculous." Inuyasha said pulling out his cell phone.**

**"Who you calling? You know that Youko is pissed at you and we're your only friends and Yusuke is probably off napping somewhere, so who are you going to call?" Asked Kuwabara as Inuyasha dialed a number and covered the mouth piece **

**"I never wanted it to come down to this but its my last hope." as a voice came on the other line "Hey Sesshomaru, Public Library, five minutes get your ass over here or else." Inuyasha stated.**

**"But I'm busy." said Sesshomaru.**

**"Just get here." said Inuyasha hanging up his phone.**

**"You're calling your brother? But why?" asked Kuwabara**

**"I told you I didn't want to resort to that." said Inuyasha going down the T section. A few minutes later Sesshomaru burst through the doors of the library, Inuyasha walked over to him calmly.**

**" Why did you call me? I told you I was busy!" yelled Sesshomaru quietly**

**"Doing what? Chewing on your dog toys?" laughed Inuyasha**

**"Very funny half-breed now what's so important?" asked Sesshomaru who was getting really impatient.**

**" Ok look…" Inuyasha continued to tell his half brother about his incident with the kids, and the fun center, movies and everything… "And so that's it…. Will ya help us?" **

**"That's what you get for hanging out with that stupid frilly mortal girl Inuyasha, she begins to treat you like a pet, a dog, a servant like the half-breed you are." said Sesshomaru**

**"Thanks Sesshomaru glad I can always count on you to cheer me up!" yelled Inuyasha sarcastically.  
"Your welcome…" said Sesshomaru proudly not knowing he said it sarcastically, Inuyasha glared at him for a few seconds then grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the library. Out side the library the three were searching for the three kids (Soma, Kuto and Yusuke) high and low.**

**" Inuyasha, why did you get into this in the first place?" asked Sesshomaru.**

**" I told you, I never wanted to baby-sit the stupid brats in the first place, Kagome just came out and said I'm going to new York and your babysitting blah, blah, blah and uh yeah." sighed Inuyasha as Yusuke walked up.**

" **Uh hi Sesshomaru, Hey Inuyasha, Kuwabara did ya find them yet?" asked Yusuke joining them.**

**"Um….no." said Inuyasha, a little while later the four were dead tired and about to collapse when a familiar voice appeared behind them they all turned around.**

**" Hey Urameshi, never thought I would see you four together, haha now that's got to be a funny sight, so what ya doing here?" said Jin walking right behind them.**

**" Oh no its you." said Yusuke staring at Jin then turning back to begin walking again.**

**"Um Jin what are you doing here?" asked Kuwabara**

**" I thought I asked you first?" said Jin**

**" Ok to make it short, I got stuck babysitting Kagome's brats and I lost them and she is going to be home in two weeks." said Inuyasha.**

"**Aw ok now I get it…need some help?" asked Jin**

**" YES!" all of them yelled making Jin cower for a few seconds before he stood up straight again.**

**" ok, ok I'll help." said Jin, a few hours later they were all worn out, and decided to go back to Inuyasha's apartment. Back at his apartment Jin was sitting on a stool, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were lying on the couches, Yusuke and Kuwabara were lying on the ground half asleep.**

**" I am so dead, I cant find them and Kagome's gonna kill me." said Inuyasha who looked like he was on the verge of tears.**

**" Calm down all we need to do is call the police." said Sesshomaru**

**" ARE YOU KIDDING? They'll call Kagome, and she'll say sit until I cant breath!" Yelled Inuyasha**

**" Ok, ok…" started Sesshomaru and the doorbell rang, the five just stared at the door and Jin got up to answer it, and Inuyasha jumped and grabbed his legs.**

**" GAHHH NOOOO don't answer it, its death I tell you! Death is knocking on my door! Its saying Inuyasha you will die its all your fault, I haven't lived my life yet! I'm too young to die! I HAVENT EVEN TRIED THE CHICKEN FLAVORD RAMEN! I can just see it now Kagome in a black hood saying sit boy, sit boy, SIT BOY UNTIL I CANT MOVE DON'T ANSWER IT!" cried Inuyasha as Jin tried to get him off, Sesshomaru walked over and hit Inuyasha over the head with his sword,**

**" SNAP OUT OF IT!…NOW ANSWER THE DOOR!" yelled Sesshomaru holding him up and pushing him toward the door, Inuyasha slowly opened the door his eyes closed.**

**" Now Kagome before you say anything, I'm really, really, really sorry they were out of control and they escaped and…." started Inuyasha as Youko stood there "…oh Youko its you…what do you want?"**

**"I believe these are yours!" said Youko holding out the young boys by the back of their shirts, Inuyasha got so excited he hugged Youko " gahh cant. Breath. Help.!" said Youko ,Sesshomaru and the others ran over and pulled Inuyasha away, and he finally got a hold of himself.**

**"Youko where did you find them! I was really worried" said Inuyasha excitedly **

" **yeah you missed his death spew before you came, it was very entertaining." said Yusuke smiling**

**" Hn, I was walking past the police office and I saw these two sitting there on the chairs so I grabbed them." said Youko**

**" WHAT! What if someone saw you?" yelled Inuyasha, everything was silent and then the phone rang Inuyasha went and answered it. **

**"Hello?" said Inuyasha**

**"Inuyasha its me Kagome"**

**"uh hey Kagome what's up?"**

**"I'm coming home early… Keiko is sick and I need to take her to the doctor so we'll be home tomorrow morning."**

**" hehe o-ok Kagome see you then.' said Inuyasha hanging up the phone, then looking around at the worse then ruined apartment building and went completely bizzerk again.**

**" AHHH IM GONNA DIE!" Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru " PLEASE KILL ME AHHHHH!"**

**"Inuyasha what's wrong?" yelled Jin**

**"KAGOME WILL BE HOME TOMMOROW MORNING AND THIS PLACE IS A MESS!" yelled Inuyasha **

**" Well we better get cleaning then or we'll all be doomed" said Youko and the seven started to clean the apartment.**


	4. Part Four

**Part Four**

**A few hours later about half the apartment was clean and I think everyone was dead…or at least no where to be found, except Inuyasha who was I think was actually dead.**

**"S-so tired…." said Inuyasha**

**Nope I was wrong, he's just really, really tired.  
" Where did everyone go?" He asked himself, he got up off the floor and went into his room. Soma and Kuto were asleep on his bed, he gave a sigh then looked at the clock and almost choked on air.**

**" f-four a-clock!" He yelled…as quietly as he could not to wake the boys up. Kagome was going to be home in two hours, his friends were missing in action, and he still had half the apartment to clean, in other words…he was dead.**

**" Ok Inuyasha think, your smarter than this…umm… think, think. I got nothing." He sighed sitting down on the couch, he was about to hit his head with a rather large book when Youko and the others walked in.**

**" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He yelled. The others just stood there.**

**"We got you something, actually all of us something." Said Sesshomaru pulling out an extra- large pizza box, Inuyasha's ears twitched and he smelled the air and was next to them in a second. He grabbed the box and jumped on the couch.**

**" You guys rock!…I thought you had snuck out for good." said Inuyasha grabbing a piece of pizza.**

**" I tried, but my good conscience said that it wouldn't be right to leave you here, by yourself…with those evil little mortals." Said Youko, Inuyasha just laughed.**

**" Yea I could see your shoulder angels, the angel a little pick fluffy fox, and the devil a little black fox, oh really scary!" laughed Inuyasha sarcastically, soon after that everyone except Youko started laughing.**

**Everything was going great, everyone was having a great time. They had pizza, soda, television, but all that good happy crud was interrupted by the worst sound that Inuyasha…beside sit that he could hear.**

**"BRIINGGG….BRIINGGGG!." Screeched the phone that was attached to the wall. **

**Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the phone, then they all looked at Inuyasha waiting to see what he would do. He slowly stood up and walked over to the phone, he looked back at his friends, they all watched him and gave him thumbs up, he looked back at the phone and slowly picked it up."**

**"…hello?" he asked.**

**" Hello sir or Madam, this is the San Francisco dog pound, and we were wondering if you would like to adopt a sweet dog, only five-hundred and thirty two dollars and we would also like to tell you about-" as Inuyasha was listening barely awake he looked up when the sound of keys were unlocking the door to the apartment.**

**" So that is are plan, would you like to buy a friend forever?"**

**" Uh yea sure whatever!" Said Inuyasha hanging up the phone and running to the door.**

**" Inuyasha, could you open the door for me!" Said Kagome who was on the other side. Inuyasha made a funny noise and locked the door.**

**" Help me!" he said as he pushed everyone into a room, with in seconds he had what mess was left in the apartment in a big pile and was moving it toward the room.**

**" Inuyasha?" Kagome called from the hall way.**

**" u-uh…just a second!" called Inuyasha pushing the stuff into the room trapping the others. He closed the door just as Kagome walked in.**

**"Inuyasha, why didn't you open the door for me?" **

**"..uh…I didn't know...you were here, sorry" said Inuyasha in his most innocent voice.**

**" Uh huh right." she said moving toward her room which was the door he was leaning against.**

**" Uh, were ya going?" he asked not moving.**

**" …To my room, to put away my stuff."**

**"uh, uh…why not do that later? In fact I'll do it later for ya!"**

**" Thanks but I have had a long trip, I also want to lay down." she said**

**"There's the couch…the couch is nice and comfortable."**

**" Inuyasha, please move."**

**"… uh…no!" he said**

**" Why not?"**

**"B-because…because you look hungry, there is some pizza on the counter." he said pointing over to the kitchen then quickly putting his hand back on the door which was starting to bulge.**

**" I'm not hungry, now Inuyasha, please move away from my door." she sighed.**

**"…door…what door?"**

**" The door your standing in front of."**

**" I'm not standing in front of any door, in fact I don't even know what a door is, its not in my vocabulary…" he laughed nervously.**

**" Inuyasha, move. Away. From. My. Door. Now!" she yelled, he didn't budge.**

**" DOORS? THERE'S NO DOORS…DOORS ARE JUST MYTHS!" he yelled nervously, by this time Kagome has had enough.**

**" Sit boy." she said, Inuyasha fell to the ground. The weight of the trash in the room pushed the door off its hinges right on top Inuyasha.**

**" Inuyasha, What did you do to my room?" she yelled as Inuyasha crawled out from under the door.**

**" um…Heh…I was cleaning?" he said, Youko, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Jin, and Sesshomaru tumbled out of the room with garbage in their hair and clothes.**

**"…um…hi guys." said Kagome as she looked at his friends stumble out, they all looked up at her and gave an innocent smile.**

**" uh…hey Kagome." they said in unison.**

**" AUNTIE KAGOME YOUR HOME!" Yelled Kuto as the two boys ran down the hallway into Kagome's arms.**

**" Hi you guys! How are you?" she asked happily.**

**" we're ok." they said giving Kagome hugs.**

**" Did you have fun? Did Inuyasha behave himself?" she asked letting them down and glairing down at Inuyasha.**

**" It was fun! Uncle Inuyasha and his friends took us to the movies, the fun center, and the police station!" explained Soma.**

**" Police station, why there?" asked Kagome suspiciously, Youko and Sesshomaru grabbed the kids.**

**" Uh… they were having a…uh be a police man for a day…yea that's it, you could go to the police station and see how they work." lied Inuyasha**

**" Oh, ok." she said standing up again, everyone let out a small sigh of relief. " Now, would any of you like to tell me, WHY THE CITY DUMP IS IN MY BEDROOM?" she yelled at them, they cowered in fear at her mightiness.  
" I told you…I was uh…cleaning…" Said Inuyasha standing up and brushing his pants off.**

**" Please! This looks like your room!" said Kagome.**

**" I thought you just said it looked like the city dump…" said Inuyasha confused. The others just snickered behind his back.**

**" Whatever, just get this place cleaned up!" The boys gave an army salute, when she turned her back the stuck their tongues out at her and picked up the brooms. After cleaning the apartment and being hit several times over the head by Kagome, the boys set down the brooms, sponges, buckets, and cleaning sprays and sat down.**

**"Good Job boys, this place looks great." Said Kagome cheerfully.**

**" thanks, I guess." Moaned Sesshomaru.**

**" Humph." sighed Youko and Jin.**

**" hmm mnnn?" Yawned Yusuke and Kuwabara.**

**" I'm tired!" whined Inuyasha, Kagome rolled her eyes.**

**" Any ways, who wants to go out to a movie?" asked Kagome, all the boys groaned and rolled over putting something over their heads. "…what? Are you guys ok?"**

**" Fine."**

**" Great."**

**" Normal."**

**" Pained."**

**" Tired."**

**"…hungry." all the boys said. **

**Kagome was just about to go into her room when the doorbell rang, Inuyasha fell off the couch and ran and sort of crawled to the door. Opening the door a man in a brown suit and a hat was standing there holding a box.**

**" Uh,…hello. Can I help you?" asked Inuyasha curiously, the man smiled and held out the box.**

**" Your friend forever is here to spread love and cheer in your life!…that will be five-hundred and thirty two dollars plus fifty two dollars shipping and handling." he said, Inuyasha turned around think for a minute.**

**"….friend for life?…What the heck was tha- ." He stopped in mid sentence and his ears twitch remembering what he had said on the phone earlier. '_would you like to buy a friend forever?' _**

**' _yea sure whatever!' _ That's what he had said…he gulped and turned back to the guy.**

**" I uh think you have a mistake …uh…Jed….I didn't mean to order this dog." He whispered, the man frowned a little.**

**" First of all, my name is Al, secondly you said you would take the dog, now that will be five-hundred and thirty two dollars plus fifty two dollars shipping and handling." **

**" Ermm…ok hang on one second." Said Inuyasha reaching into his pocket and pulling out what money he had left, one hundred dollars short. He turned back around and gave the money to the man quickly. " Here its all there!" He grabbed the box and shoved the door in the man's face, all his friends were looking at him odd.**

**" What's that Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru, Inuyasha pulled out the puppy.**

**" Uh…happy birthday Sesshomaru!" he said**

**"…its not my birthday."**

**"…oh…Merry Christmas Yusuke!" said Inuyasha handing the puppy to him, he handed it back.**

**"…its July Inuyasha."**

**"…uh…um…I-I…" Inuyasha started, Kagome got up and glared at him.**

**" Inuyasha…where did the puppy come from?" she asked**

**"…uh…uh I accidentally ordered it off the phone." he said, her eyes lit up.**

**" Its soooo adorable! " she squealed and taking the puppy.**

**"…for…you. Yea I ordered the puppy for you Kagome." he said trying not to act nervous.**

**" Inuyasha your so sweet!" she said hugging him around the neck, he sighed and sat down. " I say we go out to dinner, my treat." she said, at that the boys all sat up.**

**" Ok!" they said jumping up, Kagome rolled her eyes and walked into her room. The boys just sat there for a moment looking at each other then started laughing.**

**" Can you believe the day we've had!" Laughed Yusuke**

**" God I don't even want to think about it!" said Inuyasha**

**" Lets just forget this thing EVER happened." said Youko**

**" Good idea."**

**" Hey guys, good news." said Kagome coming out of her room.**

**" What your taking us to ice cream afterwards?" asked Kuwabara**

**" …no…I have to go away again next week and you guys get to baby-sit my other cousins." she said, everyone stopped laughing.**

**"…how old are these two?" asked Inuyasha.**

**" Oh…there isn't two of them, their quintuplets, and their five." She said happily, the boys eyes grew wide.**

**"NOOOOOOOO!" they all yelled and fell back onto the couches.**

**The End…..**


End file.
